Caged: Set me Free
by WeaponMistressTenten
Summary: Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino are all sent on an A rank mission to protect the Hidden Rain from the S Rank Criminal group the Bakemono. What will happen as this mission unfolds...? Find out and read! Contains NejiTen, maybe slight KibaHina.
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Samurai X! If I did I would be filthy rich now, and not be doing HW. :p

**A/N**: This is my first fic. Its inspired by the Samurai X movies. The story takes place in the time skip of Naruto.

The parings are; Neji and Tenten, but there will be Hinata, Shino, and Kiba in this story, there might be a little KibaXHina. But maybe just as friends.

Here's a small key on the text in the story:

"Talking"

Narrating

_Thinking_

Thats it..on with the story!

X-...:Caged:...-X

"Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Kiba all of you are to go on a A-rank mission, for one week. Neji you are the leader." Tsunade said. _Neji is the only Jounin...So him being the leader does make sense. _Tenten thought.

"...Hn" Neji replied.

"H-hai! Tsunade-sama!" Hinata stuttered.

"heh, alright this is gonna be a piece a cake! Ne, Akamaru?"

"fine." Shino mumbled.

"Tenten?" Neji bellowed.

"...hnnnnh. HUH??? oh! Uh, what?"

"T-Tenten-chan are you o-okay with the m-mission?..." The shy Hyuuga questioned.

"of course!" Tenten remarked, and blushed out of embarrassment, from her earlier doing.

"Alright then, you must be at the Konoha gates tomorrow at 6:00. Here's your folder with the information about the mission. NOW GO PACK!" The blonde exclaimed.

The group went over to Ichiraku Ramen to have a bite to eat, while eating they discussed the mission looking over the folder...

"...Alright here's the deal, the folder says we have to travel to Amegakure (A/N: Hidden Rain), We have to protect Amegakure, from a group that calls them selves the Bakemono. (A/N: Bakemono is Japanese mythology are spirits possessed by evil powers.) Tsunade wrote down on the notes that Konohagakure and Amegakure are trying to make peace, so this is our first mission to prove that we want to make peace. The folder also states that when we arrive at the Inn the feudal lord will be telling us more about the Bakemono." Neji said

"yawn..Give me more info bout the Inn Hyuuga" Kiba drowsily asked.

Hinata smiled answering the dog boys question..."K-Kiba-kun the folder says t-that we'll be staying at the Amegakure Inn...it also says that the the small inn; is t-traditional, so it has a bathhouse, and futons.. so its like any o-other villages a-attributes.

"oh eh, thanks Hinata-chan..." Kiba replied.

"So can we leave now I really need to prepare, its going to be a long day tomorrow..." Tenten sighed.

"...I was just about to say something like that, well everyone just go get ready for tomorrow." Neji said.

"Okay, see you all tomorrow." everybody said in unison.

x.X.x

The next day Tenten was rushing towards the gate, she knew she was late. And she hated it. _Damn! Neji's for shure going to kill me with his death glares, and complaints when I get there. _Finally Tenten reached the gates.

"Tenten you're late." Neji complained.

"YEAH! YOU MADE US WAIT LIKE AN HOUR!" Kiba shouted.

"..." Shino had no comment.

"i-its true Tenten-chan, I had to get u-up early along with neji-nii-san, but I guess he's use to that when he trains with you.." Hinata giggled while saying the last part.

Tenten blushed.

"enough rambling...lets start our mission." Neji was fed up with waiting.

"Right." everyone said in unison.

And off the Ninja's went...

x.X.x

**A/N**: okay this is only chapter one, its not done yet. I know its short I write short chapters... Please no flamers, my first fanfic. Plz R&R. :D

_what will happen when the team takes a break.. and gets to-_

ooo my writer senses tell me not to tell u the rest! Wait till next chapter and find out!


	2. Break of Surprises

**Disclaimer**: Still doesn't own Naruto, or Samurai X...

Chapter 2: Break of surprises

"Neji, how long do you think we've been traveling?" Tenten questioned.

"...I would say about 6 hours." He replied.

Everyone was tired from constantly jumping from tree to tree... so then dog boy requested a break...

"Oi, Hyuuga! Can we take a break? Akamaru and everyone's tired from jumpin' around."

"K-Kiba-kun is right Ano... it is pretty exhausting, and c-come to think of it i-i am s-slightly hungry..."

"My bugs are annoyed..." Shino said.

"Fine fine, we'll take a break.. Let me find a place first." Neji activated his byakugan.. "Byakugan!" Neji exclaimed.

"Alright theres a clearing where we can probably rest for the night..and there's a waterfall to accompany it. Is that good enough for you all?" Neji asked.

"yeah." everyone replied in unison.

x.X.x

Everyone set up camp, Kiba and Shino put up the tents while Hinata was starting the fire. Tenten and Neji, went to find some water.

Neji was starting to think about his past, and what others think of himself._..I am aware that Tenten likes me...but merely as a friend? I like Tenten...except what if she doesn't understand my feelings? Is this love thing that..Hard?_

While getting water Neji felt like he wanted Tenten... He wanted her to love him...Neji thought _this is it.. I'm going to do it, I'm going to ask Tenten...if she likes me..._

Tenten." Neji said.

"hm?"

"I need to ask you if you...I-If y-you...- Neji was interrupted

"NEJI! you're stuttering what happen to you, are you sick?" Tenten felt concerned.

She crept closer to Neji to feel his forehead, it was protected by his forehead protector... She was so close to his face...untill she tripped on a rock. "ACK!" Tenten said with a face like this O.O

Her and Neji were in the water in a strange position... she went back to her normal face.. and said "...heh gomen Neji-kun..." Neji was a shocked from a few things first.._ WHAT is THIS. TENTEN IS ON TOP OF ME... IN the WATER. This is plain weird.. oh but wait she looks cute. Hehe.. Noooooo STOP it NEJI! What are you doing, this is very un-neji like, stop...oh and she called me Neji-KUN! wha- _Neji was brought out of his thoughts when Tenten was untying his forehead protector... "hn..Tenten w-what are you doing?" Neji was still shocked, "What does it look like I'm doing genius.. I'm untying your forehead protector." Tenten said sarcastically. She put her hand on Neji's forehead on top of the curse seal...

"Neji it seems that you don't have a fever, I guess your not sick..." Tenten said calmly.

"..." the prodigy was STILL shocked, and his emotions were all over mixed up.

"Neji?"

"...Tenten" Neji said coolly.

_I want to kiss her..She looks so innocent. _

Their faces were inches away from each others. His forehead still was uncovered... They were still in that strange position...

"T-Tenten...I think..I-I think I l-lo-" The prodigy was interupted AGAIN.

"AHHHHH! N-Neji-nii-san!" Hinata actually screamed.

"Hinata!" Kiba and Shino said in unison.

Kiba and Shino went after Hinata, they found her. But then their eyes came to something else...a certain kunouchi and prodigy...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Kiba shouted.

"Holy sh... (A/N: I didn't want to put in the rest. . ) Shino actually cussed.

"ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Tenten and Neji screamed in unison.

"Neji was stuttering something to me, and I was worried that he was maybe sick, so then I went to feel his forehead until I tripped on a rock and I fell down... me and neji were in a strange position. Neji was then again trying to say something to me, until you all came! So there its NOT what you think!" Tenten explained.

"yeah" Neji didn't know what to say... Tenten and Neji were now standing up.

"um, alright we belive you..just that was-" Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were interrupted,

"OKAY OKAY we got the water, now lets get back to the camp sight and sleep I'm tired anyways." Tenten was fed up, and needed sleep.

"I agree lets go." Neji said

x.X.x

A/N: Now that was long... anyways just to tell perverted readers, THIS STORY is RATED T! Not M. so okay just to get that cleared. I hope you enjoyed.. still not done, wait for chapter 3!


	3. Rooms, and a Crazy Kunouchi

**Disclaimer**: Doesn't own Naruto, but I am an obsessed anime girl.

**A/N**: GOMEN!!! I haven't updated in quite a while. I had exams week and it was hell! But now is a weekend, so now is no work...now is break...gets lazy on weekends... anyways I would like to say thanks to all who reviewed, and helped.

I dedicate this chapter to:

**Eijimi **

Chapter 3: Rooms, and a crazy Kunouchi

"Byakugan!" Hinata said.

Hinata was using her Byakugan to see how long it will take for the team to travel.

"So Hinata how long are we gonna keep up with this?" Tenten asked.

"W-well how I s-see it, it looks like we're a-almost there..."

"Finally..." Shino said.

x.X.x

Before everyone entered the village they took off their Hitai-ate, to look like they were not on a mission, not ninja. It was also requested in the folder that they have fake names and reputations.

Tenten-Rie

Neji-Haku

Shino-Takeru

Kiba-Daichi

Hinata-Nao

The shinobi opened up the folder to see there reputations Neji started saying who everyone is...

"Tenten...It says I have to be your boyfriend."

"Oh...um okay." Tenten blushed a little but hid it by looking down."

"Hinata and Shino have to be related."

Hinata chuckled, "Shino-kun w-we should be c-cousins!"

"Kiba you have to be Hinata's best friend."

"heh, thats easy I already am her best friend." Kiba retorted.

Once the group got through the guards at the Amegakure gates,

Neji then located the Amegakure Inn with his Byakugan.

Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino all entered the inn. The inn was traditional, just like Hinata said.

The lady at the desk was telling the shinobi their rooms.

"The names' Sakiyo I'll be telling you your room numbers. My computer says that two people will be staying in the same room. That rooms number is 405, another two people will also be staying in the same room number 406, and one person will have their own room number 407." Sakiyo said.

Neji nodded.

Tenten didn't listen, she was caught up at how tranquil Amegakure really is.

_The people... The scenery... The Village... Its all so..-_

"Rie." Neji said

"hm?" Tenten was still lost in her thoughts.

"Come on..." Neji was not in the mood to waste time, They had to meet the feudal lord tomorrow at 7:00 am. They had to get ready for the day ahead.

"Ah! gomen nasai Haku-kun..."

_Why? Why does she call me with -kun? Does she like me or not? Somebody please tell me! My emotions are crazy... Overwhelmed, Confined, MIXED UP! ...somebody. _Neji was walking down the hallway to their rooms.

Neji and Tenten came to there rooms.

Tenten was in complete shock... "WHAT!? ONLY ONE BED!"

"Tenten, Sakiyo knew that we were a couple, and well we do have to act like one."

"B-But..." Tenten felt weird.

_I have to sleep with Neji in the same bed...damn thats embarrassing. _

"NEJI! You sleep on the floor!" Tenten screamed hyped up.

"no." was his simple reply.

"But Neji... This is just so strange."

"Tenten you had no problems like this before whenever we went on missions sometimes we have to sleep together, you never complained..."

"Neji...I-I just think that this...its different."

"Don't worry, it won't be strange...I know how you feel, you're confused about things, about someone...I feel the same.."

"Neji..." Tenten was calm, she whispered his name.

"Tenten would you tell me...I just feel so, I don't know... It feels as if I have feelings for someone, ..It feels as if my heart is caged, and I don't know..what to do."

Tenten had pitty on the Hyuga, She knew him for a few years now, it would be rare to see him with a smile, He was cold and he still is but the weapon mistress feels has if he opened up to her along each year. And from all he's been through, Being placed in the branch family, the curse mark, the loss of his father, Kidoumaru...everything, now its as if he's showing all his mixed up feelings to her.

Tenten felt as if she was going to cry...

"Neji don't worry...We're on a mission you're supposed to feel overwhelmed, but as for the love part...Please would you tell me who it is?"

x.X.x

**A/N**: Cliffhanger!! and my first one too. Xx Don't worry I won't get into the habit. Please review. I take constructive criticism but said nicely, advice, and obviously compliments. Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. and Chapter 4s coming up!


	4. What?

**Disclaimer**: Doesn't own Naruto

**What!?**

"I don't..I don't think I should tell you...I have a better idea." Neji said.

"What?...Neji!?"

"hn..."

Neji walked closer to Tenten and brushed some of her bangs from her face...

"Tenten...

"...Don't you know?..." Neji whispered

"N-Neji..." Tenten whispered back

"...I don't understand. Whats wrong with you Neji?" Tenten tried putting sense into the cold hearted Hyuga.

"...I have gone astray...I really don't know how to put it." Neji was close to getting his hearts desire, but on that very moment until she was about to reply...

"SHINO!" Kiba yelled, they're rooms were connected.

"WTF DO YA WANT DOG BOY!!" Shino yelled, and well lets just say shino is not in a very good mood when he's been woken up...

"Shino-kun p-please calm down, people a-are t-trying to sleeping."

Shino didn't answer but walked down to Kiba's room.

"SHINO BASTARD WHY DID I FIND ONE OF YOUR BUGS IN MY ROOM!!"

"Baka...Its not one of my bugs. Its a just a regular fly." Shino could sure tell his bugs apart.

"oh...e-hehehe... gomen Shino-san."

Shino walked back to his room, and slammed the door to Kiba's.

Kiba felt guilty, He thought he had woken Neji and Tenten up.

Kiba walked in to Neji and Tenten's room, not even having the sense to knock. So what he found was not very normal for him...

O.O Kiba had THE face on...

To Kiba's suprise he found Neji and Tenten very close to each other...VERY close.

"..." there was an akward silence, and chirping of crickets.

"uh...are you shure there's nothing between you two?" Kiba aksed dumbfounded.

Tenten and Neji didn't even notice they're position or doings. Neji had his arms around Tenten, and Tenten had her arms on the wall, for she was pinned to the wall flushing..madly.

On that very moment when Hyuga Neji, and Tenten found they're way out of la la land they noticed they're abnormal actions and immediately stopped.

"Kiba, don't get the wrong idea AGAIN... There is NOTHING between me and Tenten, so please just go back to your over sized dog and go to sleep for we have to meet the feudal lord tomorrow.

"Sheesh! I just came in here to say sorry cause' I thought you woke up from me and Shino's crappy fight."

Kiba slammed the door and went to sleep, for he had enough.

As for Neji and Tenten...

Neji suddenly picked up Tenten, and carried her to the futon bridal-style.

"what a-ar-" Tenten was interrupted

"...Shh.." Neji shushed her and laid her on the futon gently. Neji went to the washroom to quickly change.

Once Neji came out he lay beside her and said...

"Go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

Neji turned his back away from Tenten and fell off to sleep.

Tenten gazed at the nights stars glow, the lights made her drift off to sleep... She knew she felt a feeling, she couldn't ignore it.

x.X.x

**A/N**: My crappy attempt on FLUFF! . ahhhhhh!

Anyways, next Chapter 5: Feudal Lords Orders.


	5. Feudal Lords Order's

**Disclaimer**: Doesn't own Naruto...

**A/N**: Chapter 5 is up and ready to go! I hope you all enjoy this chapter because this is where the action starts. Oh, and a BIG thanks for all the nice reviewers out there. gives you chocolate eat your chocolate, and now I say "On with the story!"

Chapter 5: Feudal Lord's Orders

"Akamaru... Wake up we have to meet the feudal lord in and hour." Kiba said drowsily.

Everyone had and hour to prepare until they were to meet the feudal lord.

Once Kiba and Akamaru were ready they slid the screen door and exited their room. The two waited outside for the others.

x.X.x

Shino and Hinata met a sleeping Kiba and Akamaru outside their room...

"I'm going to the bathroom..." Shino said.

Hinata nodded.

She stared at Kiba and Akamaru's actions.

_H-How kawaii! K-Kiba-kun especially. _

Hinata approached Kiba cautiously not wanting to wake him up.

She nervously raised her arms towards Kiba and gently wrapped them around him, she rested her head on Kiba's shoulder, and was flushing a very rosy red.

Kiba felt something warm around his body.

_What is this? I feel so warm... Heh I like it though... _Kiba slowly opened his eyes to find a navy blue haired girl around him.

"H-Hinata-chan! Wha-what are you doing!?" Kiba was confused.

"K-Kami-sama! Ano...Kiba-kun you looked s-so sweet! and an-"

Kiba understood and moved himself closer to Hinata.

"I understand." Kiba said.

Hinata was blushing even more.

Kiba gently kissed Hinata on the cheek.

"Its okay, matter' a fact I liked it." Kiba whispered.

Hinata and Kiba smiled at each other.

They heard a door sliding, and immediately stood up and backed away from each other.

Neji and Tenten walked out of their rooms.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Tenten said

"Where's Shino?" Neji asked.

"S-Shino-Kun w-went to the-"

cough "I'm right here..." Shino suddenly appeared.

Everyones expression was somewhat like this O.O

"..alright then we all have to meet the feudal lord in five minutes, so by the time we get to the feudal lords mansion it would be five minutes. We have no time to waste lets get going." Neji said

Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata walked through the streets of Amegakure. Everyone was somewhat familiar with each other in Amegakure, But they never seen white eyed, or canine looking people.

"Ne- ...oh uh I mean Haku-kun why are all these people starring at us?" Tenten asked, she got annoyed by the villagers stairs.

"..." Neji didn't answer he was too caught up in getting to the feudal lord's mansion on time.

"Haku!" Tenten angrily said

"Yamero! We have no time to talk about nonsense..." Neji shouted softly to Tenten. **(1)**

"We have to run now we have no time to lose." Neji said sternly

The Konoha shinobi ran as fast as they could and they got at the feudal lord's mansion just in time.

The feudal lord walked out of his mansion seeing their presence.

"Ah..The Konoha shinobi, Welcome to Amegakure." The old feudal lord replied.

"I'm Hyuga Neji, I'm Tenten, I-I'm Hyuga H-Hinata, ...Aburame Shino, I'm Inazuka Kiba!, Bark oh.. and this is Akamaru. They all introduced themselves.

The feudal lord chuckled "My Name is Minoru nice to meet you all..Anyways lets get down to business."

The feudal lord slid the screen door to a fair sized room. Minoru and the shinobi seated themselves on the zabuton pillows. **(2) **

"As you know are village is under attack by the Bakemono. The group of criminals that call themselves the Bakemono are high level bandits, that have powerful ninja skills. They've been constantly attacking are village, and are killing many of our villagers, even small children."

"Thats t-terrible." Hinata replied.

"are the Bakemono like Akatsuki?" Neji questioned

"No, they're not as powerful as the Akatsuki. But like I said they are powerful. The Bakemono consists of three people that are all unbeatable for my shinobi. Thats why we called Konoha. Well here's your first order, I and all the powerful people of Amegakure will be holding a formal gathering. All I know is that the Bakemono will surly be there in the crowd the guards would sense it but we'll leave the rest for you.

"Hai." the shinobi said in unison.

x.X.x

**A/N**: Finally I'm done! Well like I said this was the starting of the action. . 

okay and here's the translations if you didn't understand:

**(1)**Yamero- Stop

**(2)**Zabuton Pillows- Those Japanese mats that look like pillows, you sit on them.

"


	6. Days Off

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, all is owned by kishi-sensei! (Kishimoto)

Chapter 6: Days Off

"So let me get this clear Neji...We have to attend a formal party at the feudal lord's mansion?" Tenten asked

"...Yes, we have two days before the party. In one out of these two days I want you and Hinata to go...shopping for a kimono since you say you don't have one." Neji said

"okay then Neji-kun, I'm going shopping with Hinata right now so...Ja!" **(1)** Tenten ran off to meet Hinata outside the Inn.

"Oi Hinata!" Tenten was really worked up today...

"O-oh Tenten-chan!...L-Lets get going I saw a kimono sh-shop right n-near here."

The two kunouchis came to the kimono shop and entered, there was a bell ringing sound when you pushed the door.

"ah! Hinata-chan look at all these beautiful kimonos! I'm not sure which one to pick though."

"D-Don't worry, I know w-what will look g-good on you...and w-what Neji-nii-san will like..." Hinata whispred the last part.

"Hinata! Don't get the wrong idea..." Tenten retorted

"h-heh, g-gomen Tenten-chan." Hinata didn't want Tenten to get mad and run out of the shop, but Hinata knew there was something between the two teammates.

The two kunouchis started looking for a kimono.

"Tenten I f-found a few k-kimonos for you to t-try on, please g-get in the d-dressing r-room." Hinata said.

"okay." Tenten walked to the dressing room, Hinata handed her the kimonos.

There were three kimonos,

A yellow kimono with a gold color sash and a orange flower design.

A black kimono with a brown color sash and a red dragon design.

A lavender kimono with a indigo color sash and a white bird design.

Tenten tried on the yellow kimono first.

She stepped out of the dressing room and she looked in the mirror...

"I think its too light for myself, and Neji-san." Tenten said

"I t-think its p-pretty but I a-agree with y-you it does l-look to l-light..."

Next Tenten tried on the black kimono...

Tenten walked out the dressing room to see herself in the mirror...

"EH!? I LOOK TOO LUSTFUL!" Tenten felt strange wearing this lustful kimono.

"heh, y-you do l-look a bit m-more...um-"

"Lets just forget this kimono and go to the next one." Tenten said

Tenten went back in the dressing room to change into the last kimono.

She stepped out of the dressing and saw her reflection...

"Wow...this is...beautiful..." Tenten was admiring how elegant and amazing she looked.

"Kawaii! T-Tenten-chan." Hinata complimented **(2)**

"S-So its f-final y-you want to b-buy this k-kimono?" Hinata asked

"Yes." Tenten said

Tenten and Hinata bought the kimono and the some matching formal sandals to go with the kimono and went off back to the inn.

Hinata went back to her room to find shino reading a book, she dropped her stuff on the ground and went to Kiba she was bored she needed someone to talk to.

As for Tenten she went to her room, and saw Neji meditating.

"Hey Neji..." Tenten said

"...did you buy a kimono?" Neji asked

"Yea, I did do you want to see?" Tenten was really wanted to show her new kimono to Neji.

"No." Was Neji's simple answer.

"Huh!? Why its so magnificent and-" Tenten was cut off

"I want to see you in the kimono when I take you to the party..." Neji softly said

Tenten blushed "o-oh okay.."

Neji got out of his meditating position and sat on the futon.

"...are you doing anything tomorrow?" Neji asked

"I don't have plans so, no." Tenten said

"good...I want to show you something." Neji said

"What?"

"You'll see..." Neji smirked when he said this.

x.X.x

**A/N**: CLIFFIE BWAHAHAHA... (**Cough cough)**...Anyways translations:

Ja- just a shorter way if saying cya (Ja ne)

Kawaii-Cute

Chapter 6 is entitled, Days Off: Day Two.

"


	7. Days Off: Day Two

**Disclaimer**: Me DO NOT own NARUTO.

Days Off: Day Two

It was 6:00 am. Tenten usually sleeps late on days off but this time a voice woke her up.

"Tenten...Get up."

"..." There was no answer from the kunouchi.

"Tenten..."

Still no answer.

"Tenten!"

"huh...nnn" There was at least a sound from the weapon mistress. She slowly opened her dark brown eyes.

"N-Neji!?" Tenten was a little surprised that he woke her up.

"Remember how I told you yesterday that I wanted to show you something?" Neji said

"Yea."

"Well I'm showing you now, so get dressed." Neji said sternly.

Neji patiently waited outside their room so the weapon mistress could have her privacy.

After a few minutes Tenten was ready, and slid the door to meet Neji outside.

"Okay then...Follow me." Neji said this and grabbed her hand. Tenten was shocked by his actions but suppressed her feelings.

They rushed through the Amegakure forests. Tenten was wondering where Neji was taking her...

_Where is he taking me?_

"Ano...Neji-kun where are we going?" Tenten curiously asked

"...You'll see." Neji retorted

Tenten wasn't concentrating on her movements and tripped on a tree branch.

She was falling fast and had no time to rescue herself...

She thought she was going to meet hard forest floor, but instead she felt a strong chest, and arms wrapped around her. It was Neji.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"Tenten...don't be stupid. I wouldn't want you injured." Neji answered her foolish question.

"We're almost there..." Neji said

x.X.x

The two finally reached their destination...

"Neji...its so...Beautiful." That was all Tenten could say she was wordless.

The place had a shimmering stream, with a small waterfall to accompany it. Under the waterfall was a small cave. And to the side of the cave was a small field of flowers.

"Neji why did you bring me here?" Tenten asked

"..."

"Neji!"

"..."

"Please answer me!"

"...I need to relese them." Neji replied

"To relese what!?" Tenten was all over confused

Tenten not noticing on how close they were was just standing there like a fool waiting for an answer...from none other than THE Hyuga Neji...had she forgotten that he doesn't like to talk a lot?

All was silent until something really shocked her...REALLY shocked her.

Neji leaned forward to capture her lips into a deep kiss. He then pulled back and said...

"...That was what I needed to release."

"N-Neji! Wha-"

Neji entwined his hand with hers...

"just shut up for once..and hear me out...something simple I wanted to say but never could get out..was that..I-"

"you love me?" Tenten smirked proudly interrupting his sentence

"Tenten...I told you to shut up." Neji was annoyed yet felt like he needed to annoy somebody. What was this prodigy feeling!?

"How about you stop acting like such a smart a-"

Neji kissed her again then stopped to say...

"I won't let you finish your ridiculous form of speech." Neji smirked THE smirk. That any fan girl would die for.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SPOILED BAKA!!" Tenten was annoyed..VERY annoyed...and you don't want to mess with Tenten when she's annoyed.

Neji said as calmly as ever "Tenten I'm not little...I'm sixteen, and a Jounin so just to correct you..." Neji still had that smirk on.

"WIPE THAT SMIRK OF YOU'RE FACE HYUGA!!" Tenten was actually happy that she's annoying the Hyuga she never had that much fun since...ever!

"no." was the byakugan users simple answer.

"THATS IT I GIVE UP!" Tenten was fed up from constantly screaming, it actually felt like a sparring session.

To her surprise she fainted into someones arms...

Neji...? Tenten asked

"Yes?" Neji said

"...Aishiteru" **(1)**

Neji smiled and said.. "its getting pretty late everyones probably worrying about us.."

"yea...but first I need you to say something." Tenten said

_What does she want me to say!?? I'm so bad at these love scenes damn.._

_'I can't believe they call you a genius!'_

_who are you!???_

_'Your conscious..heh smart one...'_

_You're very un-Neji like how can you be my conscious?_

_'Does it matter? Well anyway that girl right there wants you to say something to her!'_

_I am aware of that already..._

_'SHE WANTS YOU TO SAY-'_

"I love you..." Neji said

"Kami-sama! I thought you were dead..." Tenten said

"Tenten...you're such a baka.. If I were dead then you wouldn't be feeling this...

He took her arm and raised it toward his chest.

"..Your heart beat." Tenten said

"Yes.."

"I understand..." Tenten said

"Can we stay here a bit longer?" Tenten asked

"Wouldn't Hinata-sama and everyone be worried like we said before?" Neji said

"PLEASE!!" Tenten gave Neji her irresistible puppy dog face.

_C-can't resist..._

"..why not."

"YAY!" Tenten screamed. She sure had just a tiny bit more energy to scream one last scream.

She fell back on Neji. Putting them on the hard rocky forest floor.

Neji blushed a light shade a pink, but manged to suppress it.

"Neji look at the stars aren't they beautiful?" Tenten said

"hn.."

after looking at the night sky the two finally fell asleep.

x.X.x

**A/N**: GOMEN-NASAI!!! FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATEING IN SUCH A LONG TIME!!! heh school work..

well anyways here are the translations:

Aishiteru- I love you

Baka- Idiot


End file.
